Take Care
by Assassin-of-the-Arctic
Summary: "Look, I know this is gonna sound corny but, I know you've been hurt by someone else. I can tell by the way you carry yourself. If you let me here's what i'll do...i'll take care of you"
1. Chapter 1

Jacob's POV:

I couldn't take it anymore. As I read the letter I felt the fire in me turn violent as I saw red. She always chose that filthy bloodsucker over me. I bolted out of my house and I heard my dad calling me but I ignored him. I pulled off my shirt before I phased and ran into the woods. I heard the thoughts of the others that phased but I just focused on letting the wolf take over, and soon I couldn't hear them…

Three days later

I ran for 2 days straight, only stopping one day to hunt and rest. I think I was somewhere in Canada by the time I stopped. My paws had cuts on them, my fur matted with mud, dirt and blood when I tripped and crashed into a tree, and the ache of exhaustion seeped into my bones. I plopped myself on the forest floor on laid on my belly, taking deep breaths and almost making the dirt and glass go up my nose, I smelled pine, grass, fresh air, sea-salt. I only closed my eyes for a second when at a far distance I saw her. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black cargo pants with hiking boots…but what she was wearing didn't caught my eye, it was what was in her hands. A shotgun, I barked out a laugh but the girl was determined, crouched she moved like water, weaving through the trees. I pushed myself up and launched myself at her trying to knock the gun out of her hands before she hurts herself. She rolled out of the way and dodged me. She charged at me and before I could move she landed a heel-kick to my jaw that sent me in a daze 'how can she hit that hard? She should have broken her leg' I thought to myself as I shook my fur out and focused at her, she cocked the gun and before she could have pulled the trigger, I felt exhaustion hit me and I slumped to the ground and my vision went blurry. The last glimpse I got was of the girl walking over to stand right in front of me, her shotgun aimed between my eyes a good 4 feet away before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Today felt like any other ordinary day…I couldn't shake off the feeling something was gonna happen today. Maybe it's my nerves acting up again. I've always been paranoid, expecting the worst, being on edge…hell I almost shot a blue jay with my shotgun as it landed on my windowsill. Now before I go on any further before I make you assume I'm a gun-toting psycho….I have been called this so many times, my name is Natasha Storm. Yes my last name is Storm. I'm a Hunter. And I don't mean I hunt caribou, foxes, rabbits and bears, skin them and sell their meat and pelts. I mean Hunter as in Vampires, Werewolves, Trolls, Gremlins, Pixies, Fairies, Dragons, etc. You can say I work for a very powerful yet unknown government. They assign me beings to either arrest, or to execute if necessary. My shotgun looks like any other normal shotgun but is custom-made from Goblin steel. The bullets are custom too, ranging from rock-salt to hellfire. I've always read out their rights, and if they resisted they get shot with a bullet of either rock-salt or sleeping salts. If they gave me permission to kill if they resist arrest then I shot them with hellfire and they vaporized on the spot. And every time I do they pay me, half in human money and the other half in supernatural money. I sat at on my kitchen counter sipping my cup of coffee when my supernatural radar picked up something, and it was moving fast. "Looks like I got something to do today" I sighed as I changed my clothes. I put on my black sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants, and my hiking boots; I pulled my strawberry blonde hair into a ponytail and put my gloves on before running out of my house. I heard whatever it is rushing through the trees, and what I saw 25 feet in front of me was a reddish brown wolf, huge as a horse. It launched itself at me and I ducked and rolled away from it and before it could make another move I landed a heel-kick to its jaw. It shook out its fur and looked at me, I cocked my gun and I was ready to shoot it until it suddenly whined and slumped to the ground. I walked over to it and aimed my gun at its face before it closed its eyes. I waited for 5 minutes to see if it was unconscious and when it was I took a stray stick and poked at its muzzle "yep, out like a light" I whispered to myself as I lifted the horse-sized wolf and dragged it to my house. I brought the wolf to my spare room in the back; I went back into the kitchen and got a pitcher of water and a brown paper bag. I took out a few leaves of wolfsbane and dropped it into the water. I walked back into the room, dropped down to his level on the floor, lifted its muzzle and seeped some water into its mouth. "Come on, drink" I whispered and in a few seconds it swallowed some of the water and then it reverted back to its human form. A guy, looks like mid-twenties, very tall…possibly 6'7, russet skin, dark short hair, with a very-well built body….he could put Adonis and Hercules to shame; and the last but not least he was naked. "Dude you could have tied your clothes to your legs?" I muttered as I turned around and searched through my closet and got the biggest clothes I had. I dressed him and put him in the spare bed and strapped him in just in case he was an enemy. After a few hours I heard the guy yell "HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I sighed as I walked over to the doorframe and watched him squirm under the straps, trying to get free "Why hello there, had a nice nap?" I said trying to be casual "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHERE AM I!?" He all but screamed as he squirmed harder "okay 1. Lower your voice before you tear your vocal chords and 2. It's no use squirming to get out of those; they are 80% unicorn hair, really indestructible" I said walking over to him and sat in the chair by the window "who are you and where am I?" he said lowering his voice "okay, I am Natasha, and you are in British Columbia" I said stretching "how did you make me unphase? I don't remember turning back" he asked almost settling down into the bed "gave you some water mixed with a few leaves of wolfsbane" I said "WHAT?! YOU POISIONED ME?!" he started up again "no, too much would have killed you but I only put 2, enough to revert you out of your wolf form. Now what I would like to know is why did you attack me?" I said getting up and walking to the side of the bed "you were the one with a gun" he shot back "touché but still. You could have hurt some innocent hiker out there. You were really out of it" I crossed my arms and waited for a reply. I saw the look of pain flash before his eyes before he closed them, he didn't say anything for awhile and when I was halfway out of the room his voice was a broken whisper "are you going to kill me?" I turned around and looked at him "no, I will evaluate if you are not a threat, stable and or sane…and also you were hurt during your trip so you need to stay so you can heal properly" I said looking him in the eyes before I turned and closed the door.

The next morning I fed him a big pot of oatmeal….well more like force-feed since he said he hates it but it's all I have now. As soon as I was done I wrote his information down just in case he was on the list "Name" I said "Jacob Ephraim Black" 'Ephraim…' "Race" I said writing it down "Native American., Quileute" "okay…age?" I jotted down "sixteen" 'Shifter' I thought "Supernatural Ability?" I said looking at him "Werewolf" he said looking down "no, shape-shifter. All werewolves need the full moon and you are not wearing a moonstone necklace to make you partially phase and not lose your personality" I said writing down on my notepad "really?...wow…" he whispered as it sunk in "yeah, see this" I held up my own moonstone necklace "is a moonstone necklace" "so wait….are you a werewolf?" he asked his eyes getting wide "yep" I said tucking it back in my shirt "but why do you have a gun when you could have phased?" he asked straining to see my face "because I'm also a Hunter" I said putting the notepad in my bag "but wait…how can you hunt what you are?" he asked as I got up "I only Hunt those who break the law….I guess you can say that's what causing my inner turmoil" I smiled sadly as I put the chair back into the corner of the room "they call me a bitch, sellout, traitor, government-trash but I'm just doing my job….it's in my blood" "why do you say that?" Jake asked as I sat down on the side of the bed "dad was a werewolf, mom was a Hunter. It was the old-fashioned 'she-was-hunting-him-yet-she-fell-in-love-with-him' thing, he said she was the best thing to happen to him, they kept their relationship a secret and eventually got married, but years later they were found out, they killed my mom and my dad took me away and ran. I was 16 when I started Changing and also decided to be a Hunter, he didn't like that" I said running a hand through my strawberry blonde hair "he kept yelling "I have no daughter! I have no daughter!" and told me that if I chose this, I was dead to him…I left and haven't went back since…the last time I saw him was when he was arrested by another Hunter for killing a human and saw his execution…." Silence filled the room until I coughed and stood up "whatever, the past is in the past" I said as I walked out the door. I closed the door and felt my arms shaking…even though it was so many years ago…I still felt it.


End file.
